Talk:Heartless
In the least, Pure and Artificial Heartless should be seperated.--Dreyfus 21:25, 30 December 2006 (UTC) End of the World End of the World is not an actual heartless. Also I read that Tetsuya Nomura, in a interview, called it "The nobody of worlds"--Painocus *Just forget it; the 'see also' was fused with the heartless list--Painocus Kingdom Hearts Heartless, as they seek and consume hearts, also desire to return to the greatest heart, the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts, that resides deep within the realm of darkness. And because of this, immense darkness, enough to completely consume the realm of light. 00:00, 15 August 2007 (UTC)~we really need to do something with this sentence.. It doesn't make sense... Heartless Song I hate you you hate me, Lets get together and steal that key. With great bigs eyes and, a heart with me and you. Wont you say you die for me? Hmmm... After checking the history, I think there are three IPs/accounts that added chernabog, ice titan, and clock tower to the heartless. I wouldn't say any of them look like heartless, and the chances of 3 different people adding the same thing isn't that high.... Is it the same person? XienZo 17:30, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :My IP adress is always changing so...... It's possible -Azul 17:38, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Quick Edit? Ansem He's not an emblem heartless, he was turned into a heartless, he wasn't made by machine. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 22:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Org. XIII Mushrooms Ansem's STILL not an emblem heartless! He only wears a emblem because he made it, if that makes him a haertless, how come Hollow Bastion isn't? It has an emblem. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 19:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Please see your talk page. It is made quite, quite evident throughout the game and reports that Ansem is indeed, an Emblem Heartless. :If by "he made it", you mean "he created the machine that puts it on Emblem Heartless", then yes. As for Hollow Bastion - who says it isn't a Heartless world? It became "Hollow" didn't it? End of the World is a Heartless World, isn't it? Though, to be clear, Hollow Bastion has the design as window framing - but does not actually have a solid emblem on it.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:46, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Emblem heartless????????????????????/ Um hi there, relativly new at this but ok ..... ANY WAY! so i was just replaying kingdom hearts 1 and 2 and i realised... When Sora arrives in the 2nd district of traverse town for the 1st time a man dies and turns into a soldier which is a EMBLEM heartless. ALSO when u go to the palace in land of dragons, a couple of the chinese soldier people like die as well and tunr into night walkers which are EMBLEM heartless now is it me or is kingdom hearts contradicting itself there?? I mean i thought people turned into pureblood heartless like shadows and the such... Can some one shed some light here? Not necessarily true. Sora had been carrying Kairi's heart inside his own; he used the Dark Keyblade, whose power was to unlock people's hearts, to release Kairi's heart, thereby sacrificing himself. Sora even said later in the game that he remembered "falling into the darkness." Both Pureblood and Emblem Heartless can consume hearts to let their numbers multiply; the reason that the Emblem Heartless appear more often than the Purebloods is something you'll have to figure out on your own. And as for the soldiers that turned into Heartless in Land of the Dragons: you have to remember that Shan-Yu, while connected to the darkness, still had a sense of mind and could strategize, like the Nobodies. It may be that he was mobilizing an ambush by ordering the Heartless to disguise themselves as soldiers, like double agents in espionage and warfare. Keyblader 20:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Doesn't it say in one of the ansem reports that hearts captured by emblem heartless also become emblem heartless?-- 21:40, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Pureblood Heartless vs. Emblem Heartless Where exactly does it say that Pureblood heartless only appear in the Realm of Darkness? --Dix Princesse 17:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Do heartless have hearts???!!! It says in the game that heartless do not have hearts, but how come everytime Sora defeats a heartless, a heart emerges from it and into the sky???!!! It's not no bodies as in they don't have bodies.It's nobodies as in no one cares who they are.-- 21:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Names someone has been screwing with the names on these. We need to go through and just rewrite the lists.Glorious CHAOS! 03:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :And a lot of it is just wrong, like "The Experiment".Glorious CHAOS! 03:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I checked everything.Glorious CHAOS! 01:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::All that's left is the three ???? from Days, and the Shadow Block, which the sites I'm using say is neither a Heartless nor Nobody - it could be something like the Undead Pirates, or simply a reoccuring obstacle, like that fruit from Deep Jungle in KH.Glorious CHAOS! 01:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay, the first two ???? are "Imitation Organization Member"s, so, AntiSaix and AntiRiku, or possibly Xion and Riku themselves. The third is "触手", and comes with the Parasite Grave entry, so...Parasite Grave's Tentacle?Glorious CHAOS! 03:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I need help copying this info over... Rewrite The page needs to be rewritten, with much more use of citations. I've started with a rewrite of the Origin section. The biggest thing I've had to note is that the Secret Ansem Reports are clearly lying - Ansem must have written Ansem Report 9, as it mentions information that Mickey revealed only to Ansem, but it mentions Ansem opening the door to the world's heart. While this may not actually have been Nomura's intent, it does jive with DiZ's guilty character, Xemnas calling him the source of all Heartless, and well, DiZ is somewhat of a liar. Until the end of KHII, he is completely into revenge, with no consideration of the ethics, so it's quite possible he's lying even in the report in order to blame Xehanort. The Heartless Manufactory itself is also quite obvious, and right there in Ansem's computer room - there's no way in hell it could have been built without him noticing, as he tries to claim in the secret reports, and the reports originally claim it was made long before Mickey showed up. The Secret Ansem Report 4 even has him admit that his mind and memories are detoriating, with only his hatred sustaining him. In fact, the Secret Ansem Report 2 completely contradicts the scene we see - Ansem tries to claim that it was his own upstanding morals which caused him to cancel the experiments, before Mickey ever showed up, while in the scene we clearly see that Xehanort is still performing them with Ansem's consent until that meeting. Therefore, unless Nomura explicitly says that Ansem is being honest when he says Xehanort wrote reports 2 through 9, then logically, Ansem wrote reports 1 through 9. The only explicitly correct source is the scene in which we see Ansem tell Xehanort to cease the experiments, and at that point Xehanort took over from Ansem, stealing his identity and exiling him soon afterwards. I think we can't trust the Secret Ansem Reports until Ansem becomes honest enough with himself to admit that he is losing himself, in Report 4.Glorious CHAOS! 04:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Notes We need to cite pretty much every explanation relating to Heartless given in the games and interviews, but we'll need to keep track of when it's hearsay (like Grannie or the Ansem Reports), and when it is "word of god", from Nomura or the manuals. It would also be good to mention oddities in the cutscenes, so fill this in as you find them - basically anything that mentions or pertains to the Heartless: ;cutscene notes *When the man has his heart stolen in KH1, he becomes a Soldier *Jack, in the dead world of Halloween Town, is able to train the Heartless without them attacking him. *Oogie's artificial heart is only able to summon a few Gargoyle's *When Sora allows the Keyblade to unlock his heart and fill it with darkness, he became a Shadow *When the soldiers have their hearts stolen in KH2, they become Nightwalkers *When the heartshower occurs in KH2 and the hearts land on the ground, Shadows appear from corridors of darkness afterwards *When Sora, Goofy, or Donald defeat a Heartless, it's heart is released, while other warriors are unable to do this *Certain Heartless, like the Gargoyle's Possessors, the Bulky Vendors, or Mushrooms, disappear in "defeat" without actually being destroyed *The Dusk's in KH1 are able to instantly defeat a few Armored Knight's; how long did the various warriors take? This may not mean much more than Armored Knight's being weak, as the Organization Nobodies definitely have trouble with the stronger Heartless in Days. *In Days, the Organization must kill Heartless, while in KHII they can summon them. This may not be a contradiction, Xemnas could be summoning or finding the Heartless in the first place, and sending Roxas to kill them to release the hearts. ;Report quotes *'Ansem Report 1': "I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times." *'Ansem Report 4': "I believe the Heartless are taking hearts. They are born from those who've lost their hearts, and thrive on hearts seized from others. The hearts taken by the Heartless become Heartless themselves...It's just occurred to me: Could they be the darkness in people's hearts?" *'Ansem Report 6': "A massive core of energy lay beyond the door sought by the Heartless. It may be the ultimate goal of the Heartless. But what is that energy? I have devised a hypothesis, based upon my observations of the Heartless. The Heartless feed on other's hearts, and they yearn for that energy core. That thing beyond the door must be a heart, too--the heart of this world. There is no proof, but, having felt that immense energy, I am certain. That was the heart of the world. The Heartless are trying to take hearts not only from all living creatures, but from the planet itself. But what do they mean to do with the heart of the world?" *'Ansem Report 10': "Just as people have hearts, so do worlds. The same can be said of stars in the night sky. And deep within each world lies a door to its heart. The Heartless desire those hearts. Born out of darkness in people's hearts, they seek to return to a greater heart. Yes that's it. The Heartless come from people's hearts, as does the darkness. Is the core of the world's heart the world of the Heartless?" *'Ansem Report 12': "In order to cross over to the dark realm, which is not this world, you must go beyond the door of Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds." ;Yen Sid *'Yen Sid': "Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real---and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them." *'Goofy': "Gawrsh, that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" *'Yen Sid': "If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..." *'Yen Sid': "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will — be they evil or good — becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." *'Yen Sid': "While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."